


Remember

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Yukimura didn't want to go to the party, and he really regrets that he let Masamune talk him into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

"Oi, Sanada! What are you doing for New Years?" Masamune called out to the Tiger.

"Me? Nothing much." He planned on spending this holiday at home. Parties in this area tended to get more than out of hand. He had found this out at the Christmas party at Masamune's place this year. People were drunk, things were broken, and before it was all over someone was dancing on top of one of the tables naked.

It wasn't something he would take pleasure in having to experience again. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to lie and say he had other plans. If Masamune were to invite him somewhere, he would respectfully decline the offer. Though, he did fear offending Masamune. The other man had insisted that he would like these kinds of parties.

"Chika-chan is throwing a New Year's party. You coming?"

"Most likely not."

He hadn't anticipated the look of surprise on Masamune's face. He also got the brief glimpse off hurt. It was quickly covered by Masamune smirking at him, and asking Yukimura wasn't able to handle Oshu parties.

"They aren't in my taste." Yukimura said. "Things got a bit out of hand last time."

"It wasn't that bad." Masamune turned red, most likely from frustration. "Besides, Chika's parties are usually pretty mellow."

"You also said that yours don't normally get that wild."

"It was that one time! Sasuke spiked the punch. So technically it was your fault for bringing him. Even you got a little drunk that night."

Yukimura grimaced at the memory of that hang over. He, Masamune and some of the others had all woken up curled up in pile on Kojuro's bed that time. Hung over, and unable to move for hours. Lights felt like nails to his retinas, and noise made his head rattle. Even the next day he wasn't feeling well, and only remembered a few things from the party. The few things he did remember were more than unpleasant, as mentioned before.

He was able to see some of the pictures a few day later. He had, had a good time in the beginning, before things spiraled out of control. However, he didn't want to risk the same thing happening. Then again, he could just stay for the first two hours and head home early to avoid all the chaos.

"So, are you coming?" Masamune asked again. He wasn't going to give up easily.

"I'll think on it." Yukimura sighed.

"What is there to think about?"

"I rather not be in that kind of environment again."

"Really? Around the end you were the life of the party." Masamune smirked.

"I don't remember any of that. You do realize how dangerous it is to black out when drinking. Someone could have seriously been hurt!"

"But no one was."

"You can't be sure of that. Even you passed out."

"Ha! I was actually the only sober one that night. I was supposed to be the designated driver to get people home, but in the end I decided not to drive a car full of drunks."

Yukimura blinked. He didn't believe Masamune at all. There was no way that Masamune of all people had remained sober. He just mentioned that Sasuke had spiked the punch, and he knows for a fact he saw Masamune refill his cup multiple times. Masamune being the lightweight that he was, there was no way that he had stayed…

"Come on Tiger." Masamune was still smirking. "Are you really going to back down from a challenge?"

"You insult my intelligence." He wasn't going to be taunted into this one.

"Come on!" Masamune sighed. "I need someone to run interference so Chika doesn't try to kiss me again this year."

"Is it really so bad."

"Yeah! He always gets tongue in." Masamune made a face of disgusts as he thought back to it. He was also looking to Yukimura for some sort of reaction. He seemed expectant for some reason. Yukimura was aware that as a friend it was his job to assist in these kinds of situations. However, that would mean staying until the end.

"What are you asking me to do about it?" Yukimura sighed. "If you can't fight him off, why would you think that I would do any better? Furthermore, you've never complained before."

Chosokabe was a very big, very affectionate guy. Hugs weren't out of character, and most of the time Masmaune was just as eager to return the gesture. He'd never seen the New Year kiss Masamune was complaining about, but he doubted that Chosokabe would continue if Masamune were to tell him that he was opposed to the action.

"Come on." Masamune was all but whining at this point. "It won't be any fun unless you come along. I really want you to be there."

Yukimura could feel himself waiver at the sincerity of Masamune's words. Yet, he was still looking for some sort of compromise. It was almost impossible for there not to be any drinking at the party, and if there was liquor, someone was going to be drunk. It was how these things worked in their circle of friends.

"Masamune-dono, I really don't want to go."

"Fine." Masamune slumped in defeat. 'We'll if you change your mind, New Year's Eve we'll be at Chika's."

~.~.~.~.~

"You're not going?" Even Sasuke was surprised. "Everyone is going to be there. Are you sure you won't get lonely at home by yourself."

"It will be nice to be left with just my thoughts for once." He said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you avoiding Masamune?"

"Why would you ask that?" Yukimura asked perplexed. He and Masamune hadn't gotten into an argument of any sort. There was no reason for them not to be on good terms.

"No reason." Sasuke said. "But I haven't seen you guys hang out that much since Christmas. It's odd to see one of you guys without the other."

"It's has nothing to do with him. I am just not sure if I want to go after everything that happened last time."

"Understandable." Sasuke nodded. "I was kind of surprised that you're just bring that up now."

"It wasn't that big of a deal at the time."

"Still, if it's that big of a deal you should just tell him."

"I did, and he's very understanding of the situation, but has still left an invitation just in case I change my mind."

"Well, all's well that ends well." Sasuke shrugged.

However, if Yukimura was honest with himself, he knew the real reason he didn't want to go. He could still see those images, those very vivid dreams flashing in front of his eyes whenever he looked at him. Wet dreams were normal, but it was the fact that they were of his best friend that made him uncomfortable. It did make it difficult to be around him at times.

The sight of him flush panting and exposed before him. He called out his name and cling to him. His hands were allowed to wander the span of Masamune's body. Masamune would arch up to him and cry out upon being penetrated. He would cling to Yukimura, his arms and legs wrapping around him.

It was always passionate despite the fact that it was a dream. They would kiss desperately, trying to become one with each other. Masamune would always break away first to catch his breath as he cried and moaned.

Yukimura blinked and shook his head trying to get rid of the memory. These thoughts had been plaguing him for days. Things became even worse when he slept. As shameful as it may be, he found himself masturbating to these thoughts. He was less than proud of his. He could no longer bring himself to properly face his friend.

He hadn't shared this with anyone. He didn't think it was an appropriate topic, nor that anyone would have a solution. You can't control the subconscious. This frustrated him. He wanted nothing more than for these thoughts to disappear. It felt as if he was violating Masamune by thinking of him this way.

Yet, at night, he could feel himself becoming aroused again. He lay in bed with his eye closed trying to think of anything else. However, everything came back around to Masamune. What he would like bare before him and riding him, head thrown back, moaning and begging for more. Yukimura would have his hands on the other man's hips and guided him through the motions.

In reality his own hand was in his pajama pants stroking himself quickly trying to get off so he could get this done and over with. He bit his lip trying not to make too much noise. He wanted to focus more on the mechanics of the task, but it was becoming impossible.

In his mind he had already pinned Masamune to the bed and was thrusting into him. The sight of his hair everywhere, face red, and a bit of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He was trying to say something, but wasn't able to form any coherent words at the moment. His body tensed, and Yukimura was sure he was close to the end. Masamune rarely got off in these dreams. Yukimura would cum inside him, and things would end there.

"You should come." Masamune said the night of the party. He had Yukimura on the phone as he was getting ready.

"I've declined multiple times." Yukimura sighed. "I will not be in attendance."

"It's the last and first party of the year."

"Masamune-dono, you can't talk me into this one."

"Just for a little bit." Masamune pleaded over the phone. "Everyone else will want to see you. It's not just me."

"There will be other parties."

"No one has seen each other all together since Chosokabe and Mori graduated. This isn't gonna happen again for a long time. Shouldn't you at least make an appearance?"

"You've never been this determined before. I haven't come to parties before and…"

"I want you to be there." Masamune said, again his tone was sincere.

"Only a few hours." Yukimura was the one to sigh in defeat this time. He couldn't even say Masamune was purposely manipulating. It was something about his voice that was so similar to the way that he saw him in his dream. He wanted to see him in person! Maybe it was for his own sick reasons, but it didn't curb his need.

"Really?" Masamune's happiness came clear through the receiver. "Awesome, I'll let the others know. I'll meet you there."

Masamune hung up before he could give Yukimura a chance to change his mind. Yukimura sighed as he pulled out a pair of shoes. He was only going to stay for a few hours. That was the one thing that he kept in his mind. He wasn't going to let Masamune talk him into any more than that. However, he was worried that when faced with him, he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Ryu-chan? He's not here yet." Chosokabe explained when Yukimura arrived. Masamune wasn't here and he was curious as to where he was. It was odd for him to be late for a party. Not to mention that Yukimura had intentionally gotten there a bit late.

"He text to say he was running a bit behind." Chosokabe had explained.

Yukimura nodded, hating the fact that he was so anxious right now. He wanted nothing more than to see Masamune, and hear his voice in person. He was also scared that his mind would drift when this finally happened. He was scared he would say or do something inappropriate.

However, now that he was in front of Masamune he knew he had nothing to fear. He wasn't able to speak for some reason. He couldn't find the words to greet, or properly talk to him. He mingled with the others just fine though.

"You seem uneasy." Mitsunari noted.

"I'm not sure why." Yukimura lied. He knew that Mitsunair could tell the difference between his lies and truths, but said it anyways. Mitsunari didn't say ask any further questions.

As expected when he went to leave, Masamune had begged him to stay; and as promised, the party wasn't as bad as the one they threw for Christmas. Everything was a lot more controlled. All of those things in which he made his case to not stay, weren't present. How could he say no without properly explaining himself?

Now that he thought back to it, he should have just said he was tired. It would have worked. He would have been able to leave. He would have been able to avoid what happened afterwards.

The New Year's count down started. This was one of the few things he enjoyed about these kinds of get together. There was so much energy in the room right now. Everyone was smiling in anticipation of the New Year. At the end of the count down the few couples that were among them kissed.

Masamune kissed him!

It wasn't just a peck. His lips moved against Yukimura gently trying to get him to open his mouth. Hands were on his waist pulling him closer, until they were flush against each other. Masamune pulled away smiling, but Yukimura was sputtering and blushing.

He hadn't seen that coming, and the way Masmune had pulled him against him wasn't helping him. Everything from the past few days was flashing through him mind and his body was screaming for him to act on these urges.

"Don't act all bashful now." Masamune smirked getting closer kissing him again.

This had to be a dream! Masamune was leering and pressed flushed against him, and touching him, and kissing him like it's natural.

"You guys don't have act like it's your first time." Chosokabe jeered. "There's no reason to be shy. We all know."

They all know?

"It was kind of hard not to after the Christmas party." Sasuke laughed.

Masamune turned red at that last comment and told them to shut up.

"What happened at the party?" Yukimura spoke up. This was the moment he regretted most.

Masamune back up a bit looking confused. Actually everyone in the near vicinity was looking at them with question.

"What do you mean what happened?" Chosokabe laughed nervously. "Everyone knows about happened. You guys didn't go out of your way to hide it. You were pretty loud."

"Loud?" Yukimura frowned "Honestly, I don't remember much from that night. I remember when some things got a bit chaotic, but I don't remember any real details."

"Oh." Chosokabe looked surprised, then sympathetic towards Masamune.

"You don't remember anything?" Masamune took a step back. "Nothing at all?"

"No." Yukimura looked perplex. "Did something happened?"

"No. Nothing happened." Masamune said. "Chika I'm gonna head out."

"Wait. What happened?" Yukimura had a feeling a dread. However, Masamune was already out the door.

"You don't remember sleeping with Masamune?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you were regretting it and avoiding the party for that reason."

"I…we…what?"

"You slept with Masamune, during the Christmas party. You guys went up to his room and fucked so loudly everyone knew what was going on." Chosokabe raised an eyebrow.

Yukimura blinked trying to remember. He was sober for most of that party, so there was no way that he had…

In reality he hadn't been drunk when he kissed Masamune under the mistletoe. Things started to get heated and the next thing he knew he had Masamune pushed against the wall as he kissed him deeply. Masamune moaned, letting him take control. He had no problem letting Yukimura's tongue invade his mouth as they kissed.

A few people made cat calls but they didn't care. It was only a matter of time before they were stumbling down the hallway and into Masamune's bed room. Masamune had submitted to him, or more so, agreed to let him top. This was only because Yukimura had promised to let him return the favor.

In his excitement, he tried to enter without preparation. Masamune had stopped him saying that he wanted to do thing the right way, so he wasn't sore in the morning. Masamune had prepped himself. He didn't have any lube, but there was a well-used tube of Vaseline by his bed. It was clear that he was skilled in doing this. It wasn't long until he said he was ready and spread his legs for Yukimura.

He hadn't expected Masamune to be so tight, or to feel like he was suffocating in heat. He was thrusting slowly, and Masamune had pulled him closer to him. That was when Yukimura faulted, and stopped his movements. Masamune now smiled up at him, face red and hair mused. His body still shaking in anticipation to Yukimura's next action.

Masamune leaned up and kissed him. It was a sweat meeting of the lips that lingered for a bit, but there had been so much emotion there. Yukimura wasn't sure how to respond. Masamune's hands tangled in his hair before moving down his back and shoulder blades. He brought him down more so they were chest to chest.

Yukimura continued on, thrust forwards again getting a cry from Masamune. Legs now wrapped around his waist. Masamune moved with him meeting every thrust with his own.

This was when his memory started to fail him. They switched the position they were in multiple times. He'd taken Masamune from behind rolling his hips shallowly. The motion still managed to have Masamune moaning and whimpering. He pushed Masamune's head down and moved his hips up a higher.

Masamune's hands clenched the sheets. He bit his lip trying to be quiet. Yukimura watched fascinated by the way Masamune's whole body would clench and shudder when he moved a certain way. He guessed that it was Masamune' prostate. He had heard it was the male G-spot, but didn't believe it until now. It was beneficial for him to move against it.

Masamune's body would caress him, and stimulate him in ways he hadn't experience before. He groaned, loudly watching as Masamune tensed and shudder. He was moaning too now, but pulled out anyways. Masamune was going to protest but was silenced when he realized that Yukimura was just changing positions again.

This is was where the most repeated part of the dream came from. He laid down, and had Masamune straddling him. He entered him quickly. Masamune lost his balance having to press his hands to Yukimura's chest to stay up. His thighs quivered as he lifted himself up and went back down. He moved slowly, obviously close to cumming and having trouble keeping up the movement. The stimulation was too much for him.

Yukimura groaned as Masamune tried to get comfortable. He started to move, going as slow as possible. He wasn't trying to tease, but it was hard to lift himself and lower himself when he was all worked up. Again he bit his lip trying to keep his voice back. His eyes were on Yukimura as he moved watching him for a reaction.

"Masa," Yukimura moaned unable to stay still any longer. He thrust upwards causing Masamune to lose his rhythm. His movements all but stopped as Yukimura took control again. That was when hands gripped his hips and started to guide him.

"Shit Yuki ah!" His head lolled back, and he steadily become more vocal as they got closer to the end. Yukimura felt like he was in a daze as he looked up at Masamune's through half lib eyes. If felt so good! It felt good to be inside of him, and for Masamune ass to contract around him and pull him even further in. He wasn't quite sure how it was on Masamune's end, but it had to be alright because he couldn't seem to shut up.

"Yuki-mura, it's so good!"

It was something Yukimura hadn't expected Masamune to say. It sounded like something out of a cheap porno, but it still turned him on. He flipped them over one last time, so he was on top of Masamune. He went harder than before. They were both close and this wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to get the most out of it.

He easily turned Masamune into a mess. He was arching and moaning, and all but screaming at this point. Yukimura kissed him to help keep the noise down. He didn't want to others down stairs to know what was going on. The music was loud enough to cover them up, right?

He was so hot right now! His heart was pounding out of his chest as he tried to reach his climax. Masamune was clinging to him as they continued to kiss. Yukimura was distracted momentarily by the amount of passion that was there. It was clear that Masamune was telling him something in this moment. However, he ignored it, being blinded by lust.

Masamune had broken from the kiss so he could breathe. He seemed to lose his breath every time Yukimura entered him. It left him panting as the pace increased. Yet, he still managed a few coherent word.

"I love you. Yuki, I love you." It was Yukimura thinks he remembered him saying. Masamune had pulled him closer on last time so they were flushed against each other for the last few thrusts. He was only alerted to Masamune's orgasm because he felt his body become stone underneath him and his ass tighten around him pulling him to completion as well. There was a warmth between them, but he thinks that was Masamune's ejaculate.

His hips moved a few more times before he was completely done. As he started to come down from his natural high, regret started to him. It was hard to explain it, mostly because Masamune was still kissing and touching sweetly, like a lover would. His words were soft and murmured, so Yukimura couldn't hear them over his internal panic.

So he stayed a bit longer and allowed Masamune to stay tangled with him a little longer as he tried to sort things out in his head. He wasn't sure how things had escalated so quickly. Up to now, he'd never felt an attraction to his friend, much less thought of going this far with him. Though, it was clear that Masamune had, and still did, and thought this to be some sort of confirmation of Yukimura's feelings.

It was after they had gone back stairs that Yukimura had gotten a drink. It was just punch, but he hadn't been aware that it was spike. Why would anyone? They were all over the legal drinking age, and here was already an assortment of liquor out. It never occurred to him that someone would feel the need to add any to the punch bowl. Nor had he noticed the extra solution that he was consuming.

"No," Now he shook his head in disbelief. He would never do something like that. Being, that intimate with Masamune was...

That would make all of those dreams memories? Or a mix of reality with fantasy. He was still drawing a blank on the specific events that happened that night. It was feeding into this feeling of dread. The truth was slowly starting to overwhelm him. Sure, it was one thing for his friends to lie and joke with him because they knew he was unable to recall the exact events, however, with the way Masamune had responded, and the way he had kissed him earlier.

"I thought you were avoiding him because of it," Sasuke said, "And that was why you didn't want to come this time around."

"No, it was for completely different reasons." That was now a lie, but he couldn't explain to them what he'd been going through. Maybe in the back of his head he knew it to be true, and that was why the dreams came to him so often. He was flashbacking to that time, trying to remind himself.

"That was an accidental shit storm." Chosokabe cleared his throat.

Yukimura nodded, not sure on how to proceed. He wanted to clear the air with Masamune, but he wanted to give him space. At the same time, he was worried about what he may do if they were alone, what he would say. He didn't think he could treat the situation properly.

He was angry with himself for giving into lust so easily. He was known for having self-control in situations like this. So what had he slipped up, and with his best friend of all people? Maybe it was feeling wanted, and not wanting to disappoint Masamune. He was making excuses for himself now, but he really wasn't sure as to why.

The only thing he was sure of, was that he had hurt Masamune, and he didn't know what to do to fix the situation, if there was a way to fix it. Still, he felt nothing for the Dragon outside of friendship. Saying this would only make things worse.

He couldn't just leave things like this! He should apologize for leading him on that way, for hurting him in that way, and not being considerate of his actions.

But not now! He would wait a few days before he approached him again. Though when that time came, he wasn't sure if he would actually be able to face him or if he would go through with it to begin with. It was almost laughable that they Tiger of Kai as turning tail after a one night stand.

"That was a pretty interesting start to the year." Mori said. It got a laugh out of a few of the people there and they all went back to whatever they were doing before.

Chosokabe gave Yukimura a pat on the back, saying things would probably be fine.

He didn't believe it.


End file.
